kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
SRD:Gnomes, Rock (Race) Rock Gnomes Also see the Gnome creature listing. Rock gnomes are the most common variety of gnomes. Rock gnomes stand 3 to 3-1/2 feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their skin color ranges from dark tan to woody brown, their hair is fair, and their eyes can be any shade of blue. Rock gnome males prefer short, carefully trimmed beards. Rock gnomes generally wear leather or earth tones, though they decorate their clothes with intricate stitching or fine jewelry. Rock gnomes reach adulthood at about age 40, and they live about 350 years, though some can live almost 500 years. * +2 Constitution, –2 Strength. * Humanoid (Gnome). * Small: As a Small creature, a rock gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Rock gnome base land speed is 20 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A rock gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Weapon Familiarity: Rock gnomes may treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. * +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. * Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells cast by rock gnomes. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. * +2 racial bonus on Listen checks. * +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. * Automatic Languages: Common and Gnome. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. In addition, a rock gnome can speak with a burrowing mammal (a badger, fox, rabbit, or the like, see below). This ability is innate to rock gnomes. See the speak with animals spell description. * Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—''speak with animals'' (burrowing mammal only, duration 1 minute). A rock gnome with a Charisma score of at least 10 also has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''dancing lights, ''ghost sound, prestidigitation. Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + rock gnome’s Cha modifier + spell level. * Favored Class: Bard. A multiclass rock gnome’s bard class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty. * Level Adjustment: +0. Summary: .All contributions to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details). | Cancel | Editing help (opens in new window) Below are some commonly used wiki markup codes. Simply click on what you want to use and it will appear in the edit box above. Insert: – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § Sign your username: 16:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wiki markup: | [] [[]] Category: #REDIRECT [[]] Symbols: ~ | ¡ ¿ † ‡ ↔ ↑ ↓ • ¶ # ¹ ² ³ ½ ⅓ ⅔ ¼ ¾ ⅛ ⅜ ⅝ ⅞ ∞ ‘ “ ’ ” «» ¤ ₳ ฿ ₵ ¢ ₡ ₢ $ ₫ ₯ € ₠ ₣ ƒ ₴ ₭ ₤ ℳ ₥ ₦ № ₧ ₰ £ ៛ ₨ ₪ ৳ ₮ ₩ ¥ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ View this template Templates used on the current version of this page: ■Template:Aging Effects (edit) ■Template:OGL Bottom (edit) ■Template:OGL Top (edit) ■Template:Random Heights and Weights (edit) ■Template:Random Starting Ages (edit) ■Template:SRD Breadcrumb (edit) ■Template:SRD Footer Templates (edit) ■Template:SRD Race Breadcrumb (edit) ■Template:SRD Race Footer (edit) This field is a spam trap. DO NOT fill it in! Retrieved from "http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/SRD:Gnomes,_Rock_(Race)".Around Wikia's NetworkRandom Wiki . Wikia Inc Navigation About Us Advertise Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy CC-BY-SA Create a wiki Lifestyle ---- Also see the Gnome monster listing. '' +2 Constitution, -2 Strength. '''Small:' As a Small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. Gnome base land speed is 20 feet. Low-Light Vision: A gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes may treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells cast by gnomes. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects. +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. +2 racial bonus on Listen checks. +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. Automatic Languages: Common and Gnome. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. In addition, a gnome can speak with a burrowing mammal (a badger, fox, rabbit, or the like, see below). This ability is innate to gnomes. See the speak with animals spell description. Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—speak with animals (burrowing mammal only, duration 1 minute). A gnome with a Charisma score of at least 10 also has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation. Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + gnome’s Cha modifier + spell level. Favored Class: Bard. A multiclass gnome’s bard class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty. ---- Gnome Racial Traits (Patherfinder) +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. Small: Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Slow Speed: Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Chapter 7. Defensive Training: Gnomes get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant type. Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the gnome’s Charisma modifier. Hatred: Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. Category:Races (d20)